No Matter What
by blueMnM415
Summary: My version of a continuation of Chapter 437. MAJOR SPOILERS! Naruto does a lot of reflecting of all that has happened in a very short amount of time. Fluffy and fairly cheesey, please R&R!


I just read chapter 437, had a fit, and needed the comfort of fanfiction. I couldn't find a "what happened afterwards" that I really liked so I felt the need to write my own. I know there is no chance of this happening because Kishimoto-sama is very cruel and has no problem destroying much loved characters. And I think he just likes causing Naruto pain, =P. I hope you like it, please review!!

* * *

"…I always used to cry and give up… I nearly went the wrong way." Hinata knew it was finally time to tell him, to protect him like he had always protected everyone. To be honest, like him.

"But you…you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you… wanting to overtake you… I just wanted to walk with you… I wanted to be with you."

Naruto didn't know what say. Why was Hinata telling him this now? Of all the times, right in the middle of the hardest and probably most important battle of his life. Everyone's life for that matter. Why?

"You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I am not afraid to die protecting you!!" a tear escaped from Hinata's eye. She let it fall, she was not ashamed anymore. Pein watched with mild disinterest, he also knew that Hinata was no match for him but she could also be enough to push Naruto over the edge.

"Because I-- Love You…"

Naruto had no time to process the emotion before "HA!!" and Hinata was off.

"_Why me? Why now?!"_ Was all Naruto could think. He has always searched for love. All his life he never felt love. That was before the academy. He met Iruka-sensei, who showed him the love a father could give. He looked for romance in Sakura, but not until recently did he realize that she would always pine for Sasuke. He found the love of best friends in both Sasuke and Sakura, maybe even the love of a brother and sister. But Hinata… she _loved_ him. Loved him like no one else had dared to, to look beyond the monster inside of him and see the human being, aching to be loved romantically by another, to have the whole in his heart filled by another, just like everyone else.

"Juho Soshiken!!!"

He was brought back to reality by Hinata calling out her attack. It was then he realized fully what was going to happen and his mind went numb.

"_No!"_

"Shina Tensei"

"_NO!!"_

"EEK!!"

Hinata had fallen behind some upturned rocks. Naruto could not see her. All he could see was Pein pulling a long knife from his coat.

"STOP!!!" Naruto cried. He struggled futilely against his bindings, but all his efforts produced no more than a wiggle. Naruto saw Pein raise the knife over his head. Everything happened in slow motion. He hoped and prayed desperately for someone to save her, to just leap in and rescue her, not to stay and fight. Naruto knew, just like he knew from the beginning, there was no hope. Metal finally meat flesh and Naruto saw the blood erupt from her body. His whole body went numb with rage.

"This is just like… just like how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes…" Pein began speaking again.

Blood was pulsing in Naruto's ears. The hatred he felt for Pein now was immeasurable. First his master, then his village, then his sensei, and now…

"Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred…" Pein continued

"Ooh…" Naruto was now seeing red and no longer wanted to be in control of the Fox. So he stopped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

An explosion of dark, blood red energy was released as the demon Fox took over Naruto's body. With six tails and a powerful skeleton as a shield, Naruto and the Fox were ready for battle

"_The Fox's power… looks like Naruto's anger has awakened it…" _Pein thought.

"Do you hate me?" he asked

"Grrrr…"

"Do you really think we can understand each other like this?" Pein decided to antagonize Naruto and draw out as much emotion as possible.

"GRRRAHHHH!!!"

"_That's it… but… my pain is greater than yours."_

Katsuyu had been lucky enough to realize the path that Naruto was going down and quickly escaped out of the blast range. She felt a bit of the aftershock and she was close enough to it that it sent her flying the rest of the way to Hinata. She was barely breathing and had lost a lot of blood. Katsuyu relayed the message to Sakura and Tsunade. She knew Sakura would not waste time getting here, even if Tsunade told her to stay. Katsuyu turned back to look at the scary scene unfolding behind them. It would break Sakura's heart when she saw Naruto like this. Pein was sending ninjutsu after ninjutsu at the monster that was once Naruto while the crimson beast launched balls of energy from its mouth and tried to pin Pein with its mighty paws.

Katsuyu was healing Hinata the best she could with the energy she still had. She healed her head wound and was slowly working on the wound in her chest. Katsuyu just hoped Sakura would get here soon.

* * *

Hinata had resigned herself to deaths doorstep before she even reached Naruto. She knew she was no match for the evil that Naruto was fighting, but she could at least die happy, knowing that Naruto finally knew how she felt and (hoped) she had given him at least a little time to escape. She just hoped that her father would not punish Ko too severely. Hanabi would tell father why, she only hoped he would understand. Although she could not see the battle, Hinata could tell it was intense by the ground vibrations. She had faith that Naruto would come out on top, even if she would not be able to see him. Another breath rattled through her broken system and a new bought of coughing expelled more blood from her body. Hinata could not feel Katsuyu heeling her, so she had no idea that help was on it's way. She pictured Naruto's smiling face as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

"Stabilize her as quickly as possible and get her on the stretcher NOW!!" Sakura barked at the two medic nins she was able to scrap up last minute. She was setting up the collapsible stretcher and stealing glances at the ongoing battle. They were lucky both combatants were focused in on their battle and they were a fair distance away, so they paid no attention to the small team trying to save the young woman's life.

A particularly sharp blow was dealt to Naruto, sending flying back several feet. A small tear rolled down her cheek, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could to help him.

"Ms. Haruno, we're ready!" One of the medics told her as they lifted Hinata onto the stretcher. Sakura quickly wiped away the fallen tear and replaced it with steely determination to be ready when Naruto was finished with this creep. She held her gaze of the destructive scene before her a second longer before turning and leading her squad back to safety.

* * *

The first thing Uzumaki Naruto noticed when he awoke was the smell. It was as if someone had dumped a gallon of bleach in a very small area. It burned his nose. He cracked one eye and saw a very exhausted looking Sakura asleep in a chair next to his bed. He fully opened both eyes to take in his surroundings. He was in Suna. The sand whipped around the town outside and it seemed to be just as hectic and blustery inside. Medics he both recognized and did not recognize hustled and bustled past his door carrying different medical supplies or gathering other medics. It obviously was not as busy as it could be because plenty of people saw Sakura asleep and they just let her be.

"_I wonder how long it's been…" _Naruto thought to himself. The last thing he could remember was beating Pein's sorry body into the ground until it disappeared. He glanced down and saw most of his body wrapped in bandages. He lifted his heavily bandaged hand to his face to try and asses how bad it really was. He could still feel his golden locks, which was good, but the rest of his face, with the exception of his eyes, nostrils, and mouth, was completely bandaged. Naruto ran his fingers over his cheek and felt a deep scar underneath the bandages. The emotion and memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Seeing the village in ruins, not feeling Kakashi's chakra and knowing what it mean, watching Pein blow away Gama and kill Fukasaku, and Hinata…

"Sakura." Naruto whispered. Either Sakura was a very light sleeper, or had just fallen asleep because she woke almost instantly at his voice. She blinked several times and shook her head before realizing Naruto was awake.

"Naruto!!" was all she could say before rushing to him and enveloping him in a large hug. She was heavy and almost suffocating him, but she was warm and felt very human. She started shaking and Naruto could tell she was crying. He put his hand on her back and slowly massaged it.

"Sakura, I'm okay." Naruto tried to tell her, but Sakura only cried harder. "Sakura, you're squishing me."

She immediately jumped back and wiped her face. She pulled her chair next to his bed and held his hand with both of hers. He gripped back tightly.

She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "We almost lost you Naruto," To no avail however, her lip was trembling again. "so many times." She put her head back down and was racked with a new bout of sobs. He ran his fingers through her soft, pink strands soothingly. He just let her cry for a while, it seemed like she needed it.

"I'm so sorry." She finally said a few moments later, lifting her head to brush his hair with her fingertips.

His mouth felt kind of dry asking the question. "How long, Sakura?"

She did not answer immediately, a different look played on her face, a mix between worry and sadness.

"How long has it been Sakura? I need to kn..."

"Six weeks." She quickly answered.

"Six… weeks!?"

She nodded solemnly. Naruto licked his dry lips and Sakura quickly got a pitcher and a cup of water for him. He drank it slowly before continuing.

"So, what happened? How are things?

Sakura let out a small laugh and a smile before becoming sober once again and explaining. "You eliminated all of the clone Peins and Katsuyu let us know everything Pein told you about _peace_ and _justice_." She spat out the last three words with disgust. "Luckily you were wearing your necklace and we found Yamoto. Right after he disappeared, Yamoto preformed his jutsu and turned you back to normal." Naruto could see her getting choked up again but she held herself together. "You were, um, worse than the last time." He knew she was referring to when he fought Orochimaru when they were looking for Sasuke. "All of the medics had depleted chakra supplies, so it took us almost half an hour to be able to move you off the field, and even then, we weren't sure you were going to make it through the night." One tear sneaked past her guard and she hastily wiped it away.

"But here I am." Naruto said and one of his brilliant smiles, making Sakura smile in return. He returned to a solemn state. "The village?"

Sakura's demeanor returned solemn as well. "All but the very outer limits and most of the wall is completely destroyed."

Naruto swallowed a rather large lump in his throat and took another swig of water and gripped Sakura's hand tighter before continuing. "Kakashi?"

He already knew the answer, he just hoped for a different one. One that included the medics finding Kakashi holding on and fighting while the medics valiantly revived him and brought him back to the land of the living. Sakura's faltering mask of strength answered for him and they cried together over their fallen sensei and friend.

* * *

After all of their tears, Naruto's bandages were soaked through and Sakura's medic senses kicked in and she decided to change them. The silence was peaceful all things considering, but Naruto still had more questions.

"What's the plans for the village?"

"Well, we're not completely sure yet." Sakura started "Saying their were a lot of casualties would be an understatement. Tsunade's really upset." Sakura's face fell and she paused a moment before continuing. "Suna has been the most helpful. Gaara's offered to house the citizens and provided what ever we need for the reconstruction of Konoha. Iwagakure has offered to send supplies and helpers for the rebuilding process, but are not housing anyone." As Sakura finished up with his bandages, Tsunade walked in. Naruto could see all of the turmoil that she had gone through the past three weeks etched on her fifty year old face. She stopped for a moment in the doorway before walking briskly over to Naruto and embracing him tightly just like Sakura. He squeezed her tightly back and felt her fingering through his hair. Naruto could hear her voice choke up when she spoke.

"I.. it's good to have you back Naruto." She said slowly.

"It's good to be back Hokage-sama."

Tsunade pulled apart when she heard "Hokage-sama" and gave Naruto a good look. Naruto held her gaze, making sure she understood. No matter what the elders or anyone else said, Tsunade would always be Hokage to him until the day she died, and he would be by her side one hundred percent. She smiled softly at him before placing a kiss on his forehead and walking back out the door without a word. Naruto smiled also and saw Sakura wipe a tear away out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto stopped smiling when he remembered the very important reason he was in this state in the first place. He took a deep breath to steady himself before turning to Sakura and asking the ever important question.

"Sakura."

She turned towards him, noticing his change in demeanor and reflecting it in her own face.

"What happened… to Hinata?"

Sakura let out the breath she was holding in and, to Naruto's great surprise, smiled.

"I think… you have to see for yourself."

* * *

Hinata was admiring Suna at night. Her ankle had completely healed and Hanabi was watching her carefully to make sure she did not rip the stitches in her torso. The medic's had finally deemed her okay to leave the hospital if she was confined to bed rest three weeks ago. They finally said that she was fit to take care of herself, but absolutely no stressful situations or any training. Hinata decided it was time to treat Hanabi for once, considering she had been devoutly taking care of her these past few weeks. Hinata also needed to take her mind off of Naruto. She visited him almost everyday once she awoke, about a week after Sakura brought her off of the battle field. It almost destroyed her everyday to see him broken and almost beaten. He even had one of his "attacks" when she was visiting him once. He started seizing and his skin turned blood red and he let out the most excruciating scream imaginable. It seemed as if every nerve in his body was on fire and soon they were both in need of help when Hinata tried her best to help. She was not strong enough to hold Naruto down and his thrashing knocked her to the floor, ripping her stitches. Hanabi would not leave her alone for a moment after that and Sakura was equally watchful over Naruto. She needed to get out of the hospital after that, she could not take its confining white walls and pressing smell of cleanser everyday. That, and she could not bare to see Naruto suffer like that anymore.

That was four weeks ago and this marked her eighth week in Suna. It was much warmer in Suna that in Konoha so she sported a dark purple, knee-length skirt and a conservative, periwinkle blue halter top which hid her bandages perfectly. It was a perfect night to see Suna. For once, its hurricane-force winds were not blowing and a gently breeze fluttered by them instead. Along with the winds, the clouds went also and it was a perfectly clear night, accompanied by a brilliant moon and a chorus of stars. Hanabi lead her to a small, quaint ramen shop, which was odd, considering she did not normally care for ramen much. They were seated almost immediately in one of their few outside dinning areas. It was almost completely empty, save for a few regulars and one or two people she recognized from Konoha. Hinata noticed Hanabi had been acting odd since they left. She seem slightly anxious, but not quite anxious, almost… _giddy_, and she could not understand why, not at first at least…

The food came quickly and they took their time eating the warm noodles and enjoying the beautiful evening and escaping the worlds evils for a moment. The walk about the town was enjoyed and filled with laughter which kept Hinata's mind off of Naruto, which she surely needed. She had not seen him since his "attack", almost a month ago, and she struggled with the choice everyday, and with no word from Sakura, considering she was at her teammates side almost twenty hours a day, she had no idea of his progression. While she desperately wanted to see him, whether he was still in his comatose state or not, she could not bring herself to go and see his pain again. She could not handle seeing the people she knew to be so strong, so weak and broken. It was like the world turned around, switching directions and turning things upside-down. Her and Hanabi instead talked about new techniques they would show each other (once Hinata was fully healed of course), the other places to eat they would venture to in the coming weeks, how they could repay the Suna residents for all they had done. It was almost a perfect evening.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up and saw pink before being engulfed by a hug from Sakura. Sakura at least knew Hinata was not completely healed yet, so she was gentle and pulled away quickly.

"How are you doing?" She asked. "I heard it was your first day up and about."

"Yes, it was, and it was quite lovely." Hinata responded with a large smile. "The people here have been so kind and hospitable, I can only hope we can find a way to thank them for all the..."

"Oooo, Hanabi, quick, come with me." Sakura suddenly interrupted. "I just remembered something that I had to show you, you'll love it, lets go." Sakura quickly grabbed Hanabi's hand and they ran off with large, mischievous grins on their faces. Hinata thought it was rather peculiar, considering Sakura and Hanabi almost never socialized with each other. Hinata was about to follow them at a slightly slower pace when a voice behind her made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey Hinata."

Her breathing quickened and her pulse raced as she turned toward the voice that had been screaming at her to "stop!" and telling her "it's too dangerous!" since she woke up. Before her very eyes stood her Uzumaki Naruto, soft golden locks and a small warm smile. His cheek had a patch right in the middle and Hinata could tell that one arm was still heavily bandaged, which is probably why he was wearing a long, dark jacket. Hinata did not know what to say or do, she was shell shocked. Naruto seemed weary and tired, but very much alive. Hinata did not realize she was on the verge of tears until Naruto was at her side and he put her hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Hinata." Naruto told her. Hinata could not even think about fainting or feeling self-conscious right now, she didn't feel that way anymore. She just wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and cried onto his shoulder. He was alive, her Naruto was alive. Naruto awkwardly rubbed her back. This seemed to be happening to Naruto a lot lately. He'd only woken up two weeks ago and over half the people he had seen ended up crying on his shoulder within minutes. Hinata was different somehow though. She was not right out sobbing and professing her undying love for him. It was almost as if she didn't _want_ to cry, like she was trying to hold back. He could feel her tears moistening his shoulder and her body shook with quiet sobs.

"Hinata, it's okay, _I'm okay_." Naruto tried to soothe her. Hinata pulled back slightly to look at him, they both kept their hold on each other.

"I…its my fa…fault!" She said through sobs, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Naruto was not sure what she was getting at, she could not possibly be referring to…

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before continuing.

"Its my f…fault that you were hurt." Hinata could not get far without the sobs coming back. "I…if I wouldn't have g…gone out then y…you never wo…would've transformed!" She buried her head back into Naruto's neck and Naruto just held her tighter, waiting for her to calm down and continue. Her voice was muffled when she picked back up, she did not move this time and she was more controlled. "If you had never transformed then you would never have been hurt," She pulled back slightly. "never in the pain and suffering you were in, never…"

Naruto placed a finger on her mouth to quiet her.

"That… could not be any further from the truth." Naruto began. Hinata stayed silent but Naruto saw a few more tears run down her red cheeks. "If you didn't do what you did," Naruto bit his lip and paused for a moment. He knew he had to say this. "I would undoubtedly be dead." Hinata's eyes widened a small fraction and she choked back a small sob. "Pein would have captured me and kept me alive just enough to take the demon out of me, then I would be dead. You're the bravest person I know!" Naruto looked at Hinata like he never had before. Her opaque eyes reflected the stars and her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight. She smelt like lilacs. Naruto smiled softly and wiped her tears. He could feel her heart skip a beat and hear her breath hitch in her throat. His smile broadened and he whispered his next words.

"You saved me Hinata."

She smiled and let a few more tears fall. He slowly wiped them away with a kind, caressing thumb. Then he did something he never could have imagined doing; He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't passionate or fervent, it was soft and gentle, a first kiss. Their grip tightened slightly on one another as Naruto's thumb tenderly brushed her cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke contact for need of air. The smiles on both their faces sparkled brighter than any star or moon that ever was. They rested their foreheads against each other for a few moments before Naruto looked up and saw Sakura's pink locks whip behind a corner and knew their limited privacy was now completely compromised.

Hinata unlocked her limbs from around Naruto and he slipped his hand into her own before heading back to the now perfect night in Suna.

* * *


End file.
